


Maybe He's Not So Bad After All

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: The Politics of Love [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: First work in a new series!!! Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr, both attending NYU, absolutely hate each other. That all changes one day with a speech, passionate shaming of a President and some changes of heart. Please enjoy. :)





	1. The Speech

Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton absolutely hated each other. If one thing was true in the known universe, it was that. The two young men could not stand each other, although for different reasons: burr thought Hamilton was overconfident and arrogant and self-absorbed, while Hamilton thought Burr was too quiet and hated the fact that Burr didn’t seem to have any important or even relevant beliefs or views. He unquestionably loathed and despised Burr’s apathy and his utter abstinence from confrontation. Seriously, he thought as he watched the boy walk across the strip of lawn separating the dorm building from the giant lecture hall building that housed his and Hamilton’s next class together. If someone killed a person or something and blamed it on Burr, he would just nod and smile and take the damn charges!

Meanwhile, as Burr entered the building for his Political Science class (which Hamilton was unfortunately in) he glared at the other boy, who had finished his surveillance of Burr and was now entering the building a step ahead of him.

The professor, Angelica, who almost the entire school had a crush on stood at the front of the massive auditorium, facing five hundred pairs of eyes.  
“Hi, welcome to Political Science 1. I’m Angelica Schuyler, your professor, and I do not want any fighting or teasing or stereotyping in this hall. I want you to leave this building each and every day with something in your minds other than dirty FanFiction or mundane gossip. I want you all to leave this class at the end of it with a much deeper understanding of our country and its legislation and of law and politics in general.”  
Her voice was kind but firm all at once, her gaze intense and awe-inspiring as it touched the faces of all five hundred students congregated their. No one dared look at their phones or away from her; her look was that stilling.

“Let’s start with a simple debate. Do you believe that our current president is the best choice to run the United States and to be Commander in Chief, Leader of The Free World? Discuss.”

Naturally, Hamilton’s hand was the first one to go up, much to Burr’s annoyance.   
“Mr. Hamilton, speak your mind,” Angelica called, smiling invitingly at the young man.  
Hamilton cleared his throat before starting. “I don’t believe he is the right choice because he is utterly unequipped to do his job correctly. He’s misogynistic and has no respect for the opposite sex, immigrants, people of color, the LGBT community, etc. Furthermore, since his decisions since his entry into the Oval Office approximately five months prior has done as much damage to our country as predicted, if not more. He is not equipped for this position because his views are radical and he has absolutely no political experience whatsoever prior to this endeavor. Bernie Sanders and Hilary Clinton were far better candidates.”

Hamilton stepped down from the lectern, looking pleased, as people began to applaud. Even Angelica looked impressed as he flashed a grin to the audience and took his seat three rows in front of Aaron.


	2. The Shifting of Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self-explanatory and all. Please enjoy and leave comments and kudos and tell your Hamilton-obsessed friends. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for all thekodus and the one person who commented. I really appreciate it and please keep it coming All credit for this series's conception goes to my very best friend. she gave me some ideas and I love her for it. All credit for all of this is hers, I just right it and occasionally (like 80 percent of the time) make up my own plots. I hope you enjoyed this and keep your eyes peeled for the next story in this series entitled "Why?" We learn more a little about someone. Thanks for reading my stuff. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)

Aaron turned to face the spot where Alexander was sitting. Damn it, he couldn’t exactly hate the guy anymore, could he? He had just learned that Alexander shared many of the same feelings and views on the president as he did, after all. He had also discovered that when Alexander was truly impassioned about something, he was far less cocky. Hmm, Aaron would have to ask him about that. Also, for some inexplicable reason, he was also feeling nervous, his hands clammy with cold sweat and his mouth dry with the feelings coursing through him. He couldn’t have explained it if someone had held him at gunpoint or tortured him and asked him over and over why he was feeling anxious.

Quickly making up his mind and rising from his seat in the huge, spacious lecture hall, Aaron made his way over to Alexander’s seat and tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me,” he said quietly.  
Hamilton looked up from a small, thick paperback he was scanning eagerly, appearing irritated at the interruption.  
“What?” he almost shouted, glaring a little frighteningly at Aaron, who shrank back, his heart pounding as a result of the adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream, which was, in turn, a direct result of the fear cause by Hamilton’s unexpectedly violent reaction.

Clearing his throat, Aaron tried to stay calm and confident, just as he’d been taught. Take deep breaths, now, count, and and exhale, just like that. Aaron was remembering Miss Lauren’s calm, warm voice, instructing him on their daily exercises so that Aaron could conquer his anxiety.

“I just wanted to say… I just wanted you to know… I really liked your speech or whatever, Hamilton.”  
His voice squeaked out on the very last syllables and he winced on the inside. Damn it, damn it, damn it! he berated himself mercilessly. I can’t believe it. That was so fucking stupid! How could you, Aaron?  
He heard Miss Lauren again: That’s not right at all, dearest one. that will never be true. You are not stupid and whatever you do isn’t stupid if your brain is telling you it is. It’s only stupid if what’s in front of you says it is, if the logical, hard evidence in front of your eyes, in your ears, in your intuition, if your instincts tell you it is. But don’t ever call yourself stupid. That will never, in any world or universe whatsoever, be true.  
Smiling, Aaron looked directly at Alexander.  
“I really liked and appreciated your speech about our 45th president. It made a lot of sense and you really had some fantastic points. Also, you and I apparently share something in common: I fucking hate Trump too.”

With that, Aaron leaned back a little and watched Hamilton for his reaction. The other boy looked perplexed, then pleased, then surprised, then pleased again, then, finally, he smiled genuinely.   
“Here I was thinking you were just a giant prick who didn’t even have views!” he exclaimed, looking, if Aaron wasn’t very much mistaken, just a little sheepish.

“Wait, what? Explain, please,” Aaron requested politely. “I want to understand exactly what you mean. i think I have the gist of it, but I want to see the whole picture, not just the blurry little slice you can see when your family who’s blocking the TV finally moves over a little and let’s you see like one percent of what’s happening on the screen.”  
The other boy smiled as Aaron stopped his—what the fuck was it, anyway? A ramble, a rant, a tirade? Aaron didn’t know. His best subject, apart from politics, was English, so how come he didn’t know? Ah, well, he supposed. It was just his brain being his brain.

“I guess I judged you to harshly,” Hamilton said, looking a little apologetic now. Aaron smiled.   
“YOu’re good with analogies,” Alexander added, almost as an afterthought as Aaron was leaving the auditorium. There was a smile on his face as Aaron turned back at his words and looked at him.  
Still smiling, Hamilton, with his hands in his pockets and whistling quietly to himself, left the auditorium, leaving Aaron stunned and grinning like a fool. His own absurd smile still ridiculously wide and in place without any signs of fading anytime soon, Aaron followed Alexander out.

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly make this president look like a monster. I don't care if this isn't accurate; I just don't like or respect him or agree with his views. Please comment down below if you think you know who it is. Please enjoy and leave comments and kudos. They keep me alive. :) Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)


End file.
